Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous driving control device.
Background Art
There are known conventional autonomous driving control devices that perform an autonomous driving control. An example of such autonomous driving control devices is described in Patent Literature 1, for example.
According to the autonomous driving control method described in Claim 1 of Patent Literature 1, when a control computer determines that a vehicle is ready for an autonomous driving control, the control computer notifies a user (driver) that the vehicle is ready. Then, the autonomous driving control is started when the control computer receives a first input indicating that the user (driver) is ready.
Following is a patent literature which the applicant has noticed as a related art of the present invention.
[Patent Literature 1]: U.S. Pat. No. 8,670,891